


Good Night

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Good Day [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 7, F/M, Snowells Week 2020, snowellsweek2020, snowellsweek2020 day 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Snowells Week 2020 Day 7 - Free ThemeOur day draws to a close at last.If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Good Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/491968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	Good Night

"Hold on a moment, Dr. Snow. There's a proper tradition to uphold, you know."

Caitlin paused, her hand reaching for one of the front door handles. "Oh, we don't have to--"

The man in the motorized wheelchair might have used a touch of superspeed to sweep her literally off her feet and onto his lap but, then again, maybe not. He had grown more and more scrupulously careful in the past few months of using his abilities where he could be spotted. And even though he quite purposely lived in a remote location with no neighbors, had a large, dense wall of foliage behind them for privacy _and_ it was growing dark, they were still outside and so there was still a risk.

She'd asked him why, for instance, he'd stopped phasing through her front door the way he'd done for so long.

His answer had been simple: "I have more to lose now."

"Now," he said grandly, triggering the doors to open automatically. "Tradition."

He carried her across the threshold into the house that was no longer his alone. Once the doors were safely shut behind them, he was on his feet in a flurry of red lightning, holding her easily in the aptly-named bridal carry.

"What is it they call this dress again?" he asked casually, indicating the sleek, off-white sheathe with delicate beading on the bodice she wore.

"A wedding reception dress," she said. "So you can eat at the reception and not worry about getting stains on your wedding gown."

"Which you looked stunning in," he added, dotting the sentiment with a kiss. "Though you look equally stunning in this. You'll look even _more_ stunning when this dress is on the floor."

"Oh no," she said in mock-horror, "you'll be stunned into unconsciousness after all of that! And my dress had better at least be thrown across the back of a chair or something. It's too pretty for the floor."

"You know," he said, crossing the room and placing her on her feet. "I feel like one more first dance. You game?"

He tapped the nearby wall panel, activating both soft lighting and music. The opening notes to " _When I Fall In Love_ " began to play.

"I'd never say no to Nat King Cole," she said, smiling as she put her hand in his. He spun her gracefully on the makeshift dance floor, then drew her in close.

"What do you say to pancakes for breakfast in bed for the next, oh, week?" he asked as they swayed slowly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we going to Tahiti?"

"They have more than Mai Tais in Tahiti," he tsked teasingly. "I'll even make sure they have powdered sugar donuts."

"Then I'm your girl," she said, "sign me up for the pancakes, the Mai Tais and the full donut package."

"I also signed us up for couples' baking classes. We _will_ be conquering the mysteries of the perfect chocolate chip cookie."

"Did you really?" she asked and when he nodded, she laughed. "Finally! You do know, though, that you'll have to keep your hands off _my_ cookies in the process, right?"

"Private lessons. Very progressive teacher," he said, letting his hands wander down to gently squeeze her backside.

She laughed again, untying his tie, then mussing his artfully slicked back hair. "It sounds like a plan, Dr. Wells."

"Glad you approve, Dr. Snow. Well, technically it's Dr. Snow-Wells, now, isn't it? Though Cisco and Barry arguing whether or not it was a 'proper heir to the classic Brangelina portmanteau' _did_ nearly force me to insist you not hyphenate."

She reached up and kissed the slightly perturbed expression from his mouth. "Technically," she murmured, "it's Mrs. Thawne, Eobard."

By mutual agreement, she always called him Harrison, even in private, to make it easier to not slip up in public. But she knew how much his real name meant to him and she saved it as a gift in special moments.

The blue of his eyes darkened. "I make you no promises on where this dress is going to end up," he said huskily.

"Understood," she said, stroking her fingers along the side of his face.

"I hope you had a good day today," he said, leaning into her touch as he always did.

"I had a wonderful day," she assured him.

"Well," he murmured, taking her hand and leading her towards their bedroom. "I intend for us to have a lifetime of those."

And so they did, starting with an extraordinarily good night.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after. *sniffle* I'm going to miss this particular ReverseSnow pairing: they've been my happy place for a long while now! But it was time to give them their HEA. I hope you enjoyed spending this (very long) day with them! ♥♥♥
> 
> PS - If you're interested in going back to where their relationship began, that's "[Bad Habits,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304770/chapters/16591150)" just in case you care/didn't know. ;)


End file.
